The Lost Spear
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: An old student of Tigress, Woo returns to the Valley to reunite with his teacher. Everyone is so glad to see him after so many years, especially Tigress. But this student isn't here only to reunite with his friends, he needs some help from his Master; that could also be a big decision and mistake for Tigress. But what? (Sets after 'The Mysterious Kidnapper') TiPo. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Master and Student Reunites

**THE LOST SPEAR**

 **AND I AM HERE AGAIN! THIS IS MY NEW FANFICTION!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY! A NEW OC FOR THE FIRST TIME!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own KFP.**

 **NOTE: This sets after my story "The Mysterious Kidnapper"**

The birds were chirping in the Bamboo forest. A figure with a rice hat was walking through the bamboo trees. His face was not visible under his big hat, he had a wooden staff in his right hand a bag hanging on his left shoulder. He kept walking silently until…

"Wait!" a group of bandits surrounded him. "What's in your bag?! Hand it over!"

"There's nothing in my bag that is useful for you." The stranger answered calmly.

"Oh, really? You think we'll believe you? I said hand it over!" The bandit boar yanked the bag off his shoulder. The stranger swung his wooden staff and hit the bandit's face with it, knocking him. The bag fell on the ground, so did the bandit. Seeing their leader being knocked down, the other bandits growled and attacked the stranger. The stranger gracefully swung his staff and started hitting the bandits one-by-one. A bandit attacked from the behind, the stranger knocked him without even looking, but his hat suddenly fell down, his face still wasn't visible enough, but it seemed like he was a young snow leopard. He bent down and picked up his hat, placing it back on his head. He picked up his bag and hung it over his shoulder. The bandit groaned and weakly tried to hit him again, but before he could, the snow leopard hit his head by the staff again, knocking him down again. The snow leopard continued walking. He reached the Valley of Peace.

Everything was peaceful in the Valley, thanks to our great protectors, The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. The feline stood over a hill, looking down at the beautiful valley. His moustaches were flowing gracefully in the cool breeze. His amber eyes were set on the valley. "The Valley of Peace," He started. "It is still so beautiful and peaceful under the care of those great warriors, The Furious Five. I wish it will always be like this." He entered the valley; he reached to the village, receiving surprised looks from the villagers at seeing a stranger. Ignoring the looks he was getting, he made his way to the thousand stairs that led us to the Jade Palace.

Zeng the goose was cleaning the Jade Palace courtyard. He heard someone's knock at the gate. He opened the door. The feline took off his hat and was clearly visible now. It was a 17-years old Leopard dressed in a long-sleeved emerald tunic with golden dragon designs, and black pants with a red belt; also he had a wooden staff in his hand. He was not too tall, he was shorter than Tigress. "Woo, is it you?"

The Leopard smiled at him, "Hello Zeng, nice meeting you again. You haven't changed in years."

"But you changed a lot." Zeng said smiling. "The last time I saw you, you were so little."

Woo giggled, "Is Master Tigress here?"

"Yes, she's in the training hall training with her friends." Zeng said.

"Can I meet her?"

"Yes, of course. You wait in the Hall of Heroes, I will call her."

"Oh, and don't tell her it's me. I wanna give her a surprise."

"Ok."

"Thank you, Zeng."

Zeng went to the training hall. Po, their teacher was giving instruction, and Tigress was supervising them. Zeng came to her and bowed. "Grandmaster, there is a visitor for you."

"Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"He asked me not to tell you. Meet him in the Hall of Heroes and you'll find out." Zeng said. Tigress thought about who it could be.

"Ok, I'll meet him. You can go."

"Thank you." Zeng bowed and left.

Woo was in the Hall of Heroes. He was drawing a stupid face on Master Flying Rhino's armor and was giggling (He was naughty). A gong sound is heard; he threw his pen immediately and stood straight. Po and the Five came, Tigress' eyes widened when she saw the Leopard.

"You?" she asked. Woo smiled.

"Master Tigress, it's me, Woo. You remember?" he said.

"Woo! You came back!" She said smiling widely. She came to him; Woo knelt down and bowed in respect to her, she placed a hand on his head. Woo stood up, Tigress hugged him and patted his back. "So glad to see you again, Woo."

"Yes, Master. I am also glad to see you again." He said. She chuckled.

"You were so little the last time we saw each other." She said. Breaking the hug.

"Woo buddy, how are you?" Monkey asked.

"Always awesome, guys." Woo said. They gave him a tight hug. Po just looked blankly. Woo looked at him.

"Do I know you?" Po asked.

"Who's this?" Woo whispered to Tigress.

"Woo, this is Dragon Warrior Po, the greatest warrior in China." She said.

"Wow! I have heard so much about you, Dragon Warrior! They say you can defeat foes like Tai-Lung by just using your fingers!" He said.

"Hehe… that's true." Po said. _'The Wuxi Finger Hold…'_ he thought. "And who is this, Tigress?"

"This is Woo, my first student. I taught him Kung Fu when he was a child." Tigress said.

"Oh, so this is your student, Tigress. I haven't seen him before." Po said.

"Yeah, he came here 5 years before the Dragon Warrior selection." She said. "Woo, you have grown up. You were just 7 years old when I first saw you, and now look at you."

"Yeah, but you haven't changed at all, still the same serious face." Woo said, mimicking her face. Tigress smacked him. "Ow! Hehe, I just wanted to check if your hand is still hard or not." He said.

"It is harder now." Tigress said with a smirk. "Wanna see how hard it is?" she said and clenched her fist.

"Oh, no no!" He said panicking. "No torture again!"

"10 years has passed, and there was no sign of you. Did everything went okay?"

"I have been training at the Mao-Zen Temple, and everything went... almost fine."

"Oh, okay. I was just worried that you're okay or not." Tigress said. "Come on, you must be tired."

They were leaving until Tigress noticed the funny face drawn on Master Flying Rhino's amour; she sighed and shook her head. "When will Woo grow up?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **What did you thought? Sorry for short chapter.**

 **And it is the first time I have made an OC of my own, that's why I am not very good at explaining and describing an OC. So if I missed something in describing him or if there is anything you're wondering about him, please feel free to ask. Find out more about him here-** **s/12356925/1/My-OC**

 **I am also making a fanart of him, I'll inform you when it'll be done.**

 **This is going to be a long story. Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Please hit the review button.**


	2. A Request

**CHAPTER- 2: A REQUEST**

 **SORRY, I WAS TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THIS WEEK, THAT'S WHY I UPDATED LATE.**

 **HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Po and the Five were in the dining room with Woo. Po prepared his 'Secret Ingredient Soup'.

"This soup is totally awesome!" Woo appreciated.

"Yes, this is my dad's 'Secret Ingredient Soup'." Po said, smiling.

"This is really delicious." Woo replied.

"Hey Woo, I wanna know more about you? How Tigress taught you Kung Fu those years ago?" Po asked.

"Well," woo started and looked at Tigress, who gave a curious look. "I was just 6 years old when I came here to learn from her. Honestly, she was very strict when I arrived, because of… some reason."

"What reason?" Po asked.

"Not anything serious." Tigress said angrily. The four looked at each other worryingly. "He was a hopeless student to me." She said. "He was very much like you, Po. Always trying to snap out of his training, and always making mistakes." She said, giving a look at him, he had a shy look. "That's why I had to be strict with him. Soon, he started to understand the importance of training."

"Master Tigress, there's a lot change in your nature since I left. I mean, now you aren't so strict and stern as you were those year ago."

"Yeah, my inner peace has improved since Po came here." She said looking at Po and smiling, who smiled back at her.

"Hehe, right." Po chuckled. "Well Woo, how actually did you came here? I mean did your parents left you to here learn Kung Fu?" Po asked.

Woo sighed. "My parents were killed by assassins when I was 6 years old."

"Oh, I am really sorry, I didn't know that." Po apologized, regretting that he just reminded Woo his Decreased parents.

"It's okay." Woo replied.

Viper placed her tail on Woo's shoulder, "Woo's parents were familiar with Master Oogway. That's why he allowed Woo to stay in the Jade Place." Viper told. "He lived and trained here for 4 years. Those 4 years, Tigress looked after him."

"And after those 4 years?"

"After that, we were told that Woo has to leave and become a kung fu student at another kung fu temple." Viper told.

"But why?" Po asked.

"Shifu said that Tigress is still learning and she won't be able to focus on her own training if she continued training Woo." Viper told.

"Master Tigress had grown so attached to me that she didn't wanted me to go, neither had I." Woo said.

"Yes, I had started to like him and I didn't wanted him go." Tigress said truthfully.

"Woo, do you know Tigress didn't came out of her room for a week since you left." Mantis told, mockingly. "Seriously, we had to _make_ her eat something, she wasn't coming out."

"Really." Woo replied. "Master Tigress, I need to tell you something. The main reason I came here." Woo said, his expression suddenly started getting disappointed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about the Golden Spear." Woo answered.

"What Golden Spear?" Po asked.

"Po, the Golden Spear is a legendary weapon with magical powers. Master Oogway gifted me that when I first came to the Jade Palace. When Woo was about to leave, I gave it to him it as a farewell gift." Tigress told. "Woo, I hope you didn't lose it, because it's very precious." Tigress asked hopefully.

Woo closed his eyes regretfully. "I-I tried my best. I know it was my responsibility, but-" Woo was chocking at his words, getting scared that Tigress will be mad at him. "But I couldn't save it." Woo said as a tear came out of his eyes. Tigress wiped away the tear and cupped his cheek.

"Don't cry. Tell me what exactly happened." She said politely.

Woo sniffed. "His… His name was Kai-Lung."

"Tai-Lung?" Po asked, shocked.

"No, Kai Lung." Woo corrected. Po nodded. "I was on a mission. He attacked me and demanded the Golden Spear. I refused. He fought me for it, I fought valiantly but… I couldn't win." Woo told as he pulled up his right hand sleeve, there was a big scar.

"And what's the matter with this?" Tigress asked, looking at the scar.

"This happened while fighting him." He replied. "Look, I am terribly sorry I couldn't save the Golden Spear." Woo apologized. Tigress looked away.

"You know how precious it was to me?"

"I know, and I need a little help from you." Woo said.

"What help?" She asked.

"Can you… teach me the secret techniques of Kung Fu?" Woo asked hesitating. Tigress' eyes widened. "Please Master Tigress." Woo said and grabbed her hand. "Please, only you can help me."

Tigress looked at him seriously. "You think it's that easy."

"No, I know it isn't. But it's possible and the only way. I know it was my fault. I accept my mistake and I want to do something to get that spear back. Only you can help me this time. Please master, I have never asked for anything you, you had gave me everything I needed. but this time, you're the only one who can help me. Please Master, I beg you."

Tigress felt bad for him, but she was worried because she wasn't allowed to teach the Secret Techniques of Kung Fu to 'anyone'. But this was her student, she could trust him. But still, something was telling her not to teach him. She looked into his eyes, he was eager to hear her answer, his eyes begging her to say 'yes', his both paws tightly gripping her paw. She broke his grip and stood up. Without saying a word, she made her way to the door. Everyone was watching her going, silently. She stopped at the door, looked back with a blank expression and said, "We will talk about it later. Have some rest. Good night." And she left.

Woo sighed, he was expecting something else. Po patted his back softly.

"Don't worry, little buddy. She does this when she's confused." Po said.

Woo stood up with an irritated expression. "I know!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was too short. Do you think Tigress will teach Woo the secrets of Kung Fu? Let's see in the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and if you are wondering about Woo's past, I'll explain it clearly by various flashbacks in the upcoming coming chapters!**

 **Oh, and I am having final exams this week, so I won't we able to write til 9th Feb. After that, I'll try to update sooner :)**

 **Please review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. A Promise Made

**CHAPTER- 3: A Promise Made**

 **HELLO AGAIN! THANKS FOR WAITING, MY EXAMS WENT FINE, I AM SURE I WILL PASS :P**

 **GLAD TO HAVE 206 VIEWS ON 2 CHAPTERS, THANKS A LOT :-)**

 **ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Master Tigress was in her room, meditating. She inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. There was a knock at the door. She exhaled and opened her eyes. "Come in." she permitted. The door opened, revealing Woo with a tray in his hands. He came in and bowed his head respectfully.

"Good Morning, Master Tigress." He greeted her.

"Good Morning, Woo." She replied.

"Here, I made tea for you." He said, placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you. But how did you know I like tea in the morning?"

Woo chuckled, "You are kidding? I know you very well." She smiled slightly and began drinking her tea. Woo sat down on the floor and looked at her hopefully. "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"Did you think anything about the topic we talked about yesterday?"

Tigress just took a sip slowly, "The tea has too much sugar." She complained.

Woo sighed, getting a little annoyed by her ignorance. "Can we get on the point, please?"

"Woo, do you really think it's so easy?" She asked. "You know these techniques aren't just punching and kicking, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And you also know that the rules of the Shaolin says I cannot teach them to anyone I want, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"If you know all this, why can't you understand my problem?" she asked, placing the cup on the table.

"I understand your problem." He replied. "But you aren't going to keep the secrets to yourself for your whole life, are you? And don't you trust your own student?"

"It's not like that, Woo. I know I can trust you, but…" She paused. "Sorry, my answer is No." she said, stubbornly. He got upset.

"Master, please." He grabbed her hand. "You know I never asked for anything from you. But this time, I really want something from you." He said, trying to make her say 'yes'. "And you always used to say that we should help the people who're are in need, now you're refusing to help your own student?"

Tigress stared at him blankly, and sighed.

"Please master, I'll work very hard. I will do anything you want."

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything." He answered.

"Then promise me something." She said. Woo nodded. "Promise me that you'll never use those powers for your own advantage or for a wrong purpose, neither you'll tell anyone about them. Promise me that you'll always use these powers to help others."

Woo kept himself silent for a moment, then he said, "I-I promise." Tigress smiled in satisfaction.

"That's nice. I trust you." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Woo smiled. "Thank you." He said and hugged her. She cleared her throat.

"You're now crossing your boundaries." Woo quickly broke the hug and bowed.

"I am sorry."

"That's okay." Tigress got up and left the room. Woo stood still for a moment and then sighed sadly.

"I am sorry, Master." He murmured to himself.

Tigress went to the kitchen, where Po and the Four were talking to each other.

"Hi, Tigress." they said.

"Hi, guys." She replied.

"So, Tigress, did you answered the question Woo was asking you yesterday?" Po asked.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

"What did you say?"

"He promised that he'll not use the power for his own advantage." She told. "So I said yes."

"That's good." Po appreciated.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why am feeling like I shouldn't teach him those techniques." She said, worryingly.

"Don't worry, Ti." Po said.

Meanwhile, a figure in a black cloak was standing outside the kitchen, and was eavesdropping on them. The figure tip-toed to the door, he went out. He kept walking, into a deep forest. Finally, he reached a small house. He knocked.

"Password?" a voice came. The figure whispered something, the door opened. The figure went in.

"So, how did it go?" The voice asked.

"Everything went as you wanted, sir." The figure said.

"That's good." The voice replied.

"How could you make me do that?!" The figure said in an angry tone. "If she found out, she'll kill us!"

"Just shut up!" The voice roared. "Just do as you're told, remember the deal?" The voice asked. The figure sighed.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry." The figure apologized, it bowed and started leaving.

"Oh, and listen," The voice said again. "Don't you dare to tell anyone about us or our deal, or your fate will be painful."

The figure nodded and left.

 **In The Jade Palace…**

Tigress was looking for Woo. Woo suddenly came in and accidently bumped with Tigress. Both fell down.

"Oh, I am very sorry, Master Tigress." Woo said and helped her stand up.

"You should watch where you're going." She said, then noticed it was Woo. "Woo, where were you? I was looking for you."

"Uh- well, I was in the Village. To bring back some old memories."

"That's okay. But you could have told me." She said.

"Yeah, sorry." Woo apologized.

"Now, come on, it's time for your training." She said. Woo sighed and followed her. "You must work hard to learn the secret techniques."

"HELP!" Someone yelled, catching the two feline's attention. It was Zeng's voice. He came panting. "Master Tigress! Bandits in the village square!"

"Ok, Zeng. Call Po and the Four!" She ordered. "Woo, you come with me." She said, Woo nodded and both left.

In the village, the boars bandits were robbing an old goat. "Hey you! Hand over all your money!"The boar bandit yelled.

"Sir, I don't have any money." The old goat said in a shivering voice.

"Oh, really?" The boar said, "Then let me give you something. THIS!" the boar yelled and gave a punch to the old goat, but someone grabbed his wrist, it was Woo.

"Hitting an old man? So shame on you!"

"How dare you?!" the boar yelled and kicked Woo in the stomach, he fell down. The boar grabbed his both arms and placed a dagger at his neck. "Who do you think you are?!" the yelled and was about to stab the dagger in him, but once again someone grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see Tigress looking angrily at him.

"For your kind information, he is my student." She said. The boar nodded. Tigress twisted his arm and threw him off Woo.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" The boar yelled at his fellow members. "Both kittens are alone, ATTACK!" the boar commanded. The other boars attacked. Just then, Po and the Four arrived. The fight began; the warriors fought the bandits valiantly, Tigress pinned a bandit at a wall and started throwing punches at his face repeatedly, but the bandit leader tip-toed from behind and stroke Tigress with a hammer on the head, making her unconscious. Po and the Four still hadn't noticed. Then a whistling sound came, catching the attention of the people there. Po and the Four were shocked when they saw the bandit pointing a dagger at the throat of an unconscious Tigress. "No one will move from their places or this kitten's throat will catch the blade!" the bandit threatened. This made Po and the four to stop still on their ground, they couldn't take risk of losing their grandmaster, and friend.

"Hey, don't you dare to hurt our friend!" Po yelled angrily.

"Oh ho! Just look at the panda trying to save his love!" the boar mocked. "So cute!" All the bandits started laughing. Po growled.

The bandit was laughing but then something really hard hit head, as he fell on the ground, unconscious. Everyone saw that it was Woo who smacked him from behind on the head with a wok. Po and the four lunged at the other bandits and soon won the fight. Then they came to see if Tigress was okay or not. She was unconscious, yet she was breathing.

"She is just unconscious," Mantis observed. "We must give her a first aid before the situation gets worse."

"Okay, let's take her back to the Jade Palace." Po said and picked her up. They brought her back to the palace. The doctor gave her a first aid.

"She is lucky that the hammer didn't harmed her brain." The doctor said. Tigress started slowly opening her eyes. "You feeling okay now?" The doctor asked. Tigress nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A bandit stroke you with a hammer on the head." The doctor told. "But luckily, it didn't damage your skull."

"Oh," She said, remembering what happened. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor bowed and left.

"What happened? What happened to that bandit?" she asked.

"He was about to stab you, but Woo saved you, Tigress." Po told.

"Woo? Really?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I never believed he can be so brave, but now I see he is."

Woo rolled his eyes. "Was that a compliment or criticism?" He asked.

"Uh… just forget it." She said. "Anyway, thanks for saving me."

"You're most welcome, Master." Woo said, smiling.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

' _Huh? That's odd.'_ Woo thought. "Oh, no, no. I don't need anything." Woo said.

"Ok, then, I will do a promise. If you ever needed something, I will give you." She told. "That's means a favor." Woo smiled.

A Loud grumble was heard. "What was that?" Woo asked.

"That was my tummy." Po said, sheepishly. "Let's eat."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So, how was it? Alright, I admit this looked a bit weird, but I had to make Tigress do a promise like that, cuz' it's gonna take a big part in the story later. Have a nice day.**

 **Please Review.**


	4. The Training Begins

**Chapter-4: The Training Begins**

 **Here you go! A new chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

 **NOTE: I have taken the Secret Techniques that Tigress is going to teach Woo from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Apocalypse Yao."**

 **DISCLAIMER: I neither own KFP, nor KFP: LOA.**

Tigress and Woo were in the training hall. She was finally teaching him those techniques.

"So," she started. Woo was listening very carefully, he was a very punctual student (You can guess why). "These techniques are very powerful, and are difficult to handle, so you'll be needed to fully focused, got it?" Woo nodded. "And remember, these techniques shouldn't go in any wrong hands." Woo suddenly looked worried. "What happen?"

"Uh- no. Nothing. Sorry, you continue." He replied. She nodded.

"Okay, so the first technique I'll teach you is called the Jin-Xian's Tempest."

"Okay."

She took her fighting stance. Woo did the same. "Okay, Woo, now concentrate on your chi energy." She explained. The training continued. They trained for almost 3 hours.

"Woo, you need a lot practise to master it." She told. Woo nodded. "So, that's how you do it. Just keep practising."

"Yes, master." Woo said and bowed.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Both went to the Student Barracks, Dining Room. It was lunch time. Po and the Four were sitting there joking and laughing. Woo came in. "Hi friends."

"Hi, Woo." They greeted back. Woo came and took a seat beside Master Monkey.

"So, how was your training with Tigress, Buddy?" monkey asked.

"Stressing." Woo replied. "Learning those skills aren't as easier as I thought. Also, it brought many old memories back in training with Master Tigress. I see her teaching style isn't that strict, intense and stern like it was those years ago. She has changed a lot."

"Well, she's actually trying to focus more on her inner peace." Po told, while cooking her meal.

"Yeah, but her death glare, and her sharp claws still strike fear in my heart. I just try not to remember those terrible years that I used to spend with her." Woo told, shaking lightly on remembering those days.

"What terrible years?" Po asked, wondering.

Woo sighed. "Those days I spend when I was a kid. She was so unsympathetic. She actually didn't liked me... for a reason. One time, I accidentally fell asleep in her meditation class, and then she forced me to stand on hot coals for an hour as punishment." Po gasped slightly.

"Oh man, even Shifu wasn't so strict." Po said, wondering.

Just ten, Tigress also came in.

"Hi, Tigress." They greeted.

"Hi guys." She said, smiling. Tigress took a seat beside Woo.

"So Tigress, how was your training session with your old student after so many years?" Po asked.

"It was almost like as if the old days came back." She said, happily. "And I have to admit Woo is still very fast-learning and decent." She said, patting her student's head. Woo reacted like a child, who did his homework on time after the vacations and his teacher appreciated him in front of the whole class. "...Unlike his parents." Tigress her line with a serious expression. Everyone's smiles faded, and Woo looked down on hearing her mentioning his parents' name.

"Master Tigress," Woo said in a low and complaining, yet an annoyed. "That argument ended years ago. You still don't forget it?"

"Why, Woo?" She asked. "I never understand what actually their problem was!" She yelled, throwing her fist on the table, causing it to crack and all the stuff to fall down.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Tigress!" Po calmed her. "What's the matter?"

"Tigress actually," Viper started. "Had an argument with Woo's parents years ago."

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Tigress answered. "I don't know how Master Oogway can befriend such disrespectful people!"

"Tigress!" Viper shouted angrily, "Watch what you're saying! I know you never liked them, but at least don't say such rude words about them in front of Woo, they were his parents!" A tear was coming out of Woo's eye, Viper wiped the tear and hugged him. "Don't be sad, little one."

"What actually happened?" Po asked, understanding nothing.

"Actually-" Monkey started but got interrupted by Woo.

"Come on, guys! I said that argument ended years ago! I just don't want to hear anything about my parents! I just try to forget them!" Woo shouted irritably. "And Master Tigress," he looked at Tigress. "I know you seriously dislike them, but please don't say those types of word for them. No matter how their personality was, they were my parents after all."

"Okay, Woo." Tigress said, she realized that she had said too much. "I am sorry for saying those unkind words. I'll just... not talk about them." She said, realizing that those words really hurt him.

"Thank you." Woo said, actually thanking her for nothing.

"Alright, everyone! Now time for my Secret Ingredient Soup." Po said, serving them his special soup.

They smiled again, forgetting all bad things.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, what do you think? Sorry if Tigress say too unkind words for Woo's parents, there is actually a story behind it for why she had hated them; you'll read it in the next chapter, it will also explain why she was so rude and unsympathetic to Woo when he was a kid.**

 **See you in the next chapter soon! Hope you liked this chapter, Please Review!**


	5. Woo's Past

**Chapter-5: Woo's Past**

 **Here you go! A new chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

 **This is actually a 'Po & Woo' chapter. **

**Please Enjoy!**

It was evening time. Woo sat under the sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He sighed. He just sat silently, watching the beautiful scenery of the Valley.

"Woo?" Someone asked, Woo surprised.

"Oh, you surprised me." Woo replied, seeing Po.

"Well, looks like this is your favorite place too." Po at down beside him and eating a peach from the tree. Woo stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Po asked.

"Uh- well, nothing. You're allowed to eat fruit from this tree?"

Po nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Master Tigress said we're not allowed to eat fruit from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom."

Po chucked. "That rule almost changed since I came. Here, try one." Po said, offering him a fruit. Woo was hesitating but he took a bite.

"Wow, this is awesome! I have never eaten such sweet fruit ever before. Thank you, P-... uh, Master Po."

"Just call me Po." Po said, smiling. "I don't really like formalities." Woo chuckled to himself. Po looked at him confused. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just... too different from Master Tigress." Woo said, smiling. Po looked at him with a curious expression.

"Really? How?" Po asked.

"She always demands the formalities." Woo said. "When I was little, I mentioned her by her name, and I was strictly punished for showing 'disrespect' to her."

"Really? We often called Shifu by his name." Po asked. "What actually was her problem? I feel weird when people often call me with my title. But you know, she has always been, and still is very serious about the respect she deserves, she was also a little short-tempered person that time. Maybe that's the reason."

"Yeah."

"Hey Woo, tell me something about... you know, your training here when you were little." Po asked, wishing that he'll not upset Woo by making him remember those years.

"Well, I was only six that time. Master Tigress was... well, one of the strictest teachers ever. I never dared to disobey her rules. She never allowed me to play with the village children who sometimes came here, not even my early friends; she told me that I 'shouldn't befriend those types of people'. The four were the only ones whom I called my 'friends', because they saw me a child, and not as a student. Master Tigress and Shifu, both never really liked me."

"And what about Oogway?" Po asked, eating another peach. Woo smiled on hearing his name.

"Master Oogway was the person whom I truly respected with my heart, and not because of fear. He was a very nice person, and was like a 'Great-Grandfather' to me. Whenever Master Tigress scolded me or hurt me, like breaking my bones, he always comforted me and encouraged me to try again. He was one of persons around whom I felt safe." He said, smiling. "I really miss him now."

"Yeah, me too." Po said, remembering when he talked to Oogway the first time on his first day. "Well, if Tigress didn't liked you, she might have bothered you sometimes."

"Many times." Woo corrected. "She just believed I don't belong in the Jade Palace." Po's eyes widened, that was the same way Tigress believed about him at the first time. "It actually depended on her mood. Whenever she was in bad mood, she made me her sparring partner... or should I say her punching bag. Sometimes, I complained her that she 'uses me as her dummy', only receiving a violent smack on my face and hearing, 'do whatever I say and do not complain'." Woo told irritably. "But after living together for so many years, she finally started having some 'feelings' for me, she started to care for me. She no longer used me as her punching bag, neither tortured me, I was forgiven many times on my mistakes. That's why I also started liking her as a master, and started truly respecting her, and that's what she did." Woo finished his line, smiling.

Po smiled. "Glad she started loving you as a son."

"No, I never said that. She still never loved me." He said, getting serious. "She started to care for me, but she never loved me as a son. I just always wanted to make her proud of me and hear her saying, _'That's my son'_. But I don't think my wish will fulfil... now." His last word 'now' sounded odd.

Po placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that, buddy. Tigress also had the same dream, she worked so hard to make it true, and her hard work never wasted. I mean look at her! Today she has everything she always needed! And that's because of her hard work and determination. You must also work hard, and I am sure she'llbe proud of you."

Woo smiled. "You're a nice person, Po." Woo couldn't help but feel the same warmth and care around Po that he felt around Oogway.

"Hehe, Thanks. And you too, Woo." Po said, smiling. "So, are we friends now?"

"Of course we are." Woo replied, shaking hand with Po. Po laughed in excitement and took another peach. Both then sat in silence, watching the valley and eating peaches.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" Po asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"You'll not get upset by my question, right?" Po asked.

"Depends on what you'll ask." Woo joked. Po wasn't amused by this. "Hehe, I was kidding. You can ask."

"Why does Tigress...uh, dislike your parents?" Po asked. Woo's expression changed into an upset one. "Uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Po said, not wanting to hurt his feeling.

"No, no, that's okay." Woo said. He paused before answering. "It was a long story. My parents told me. Many years ago, I was only 3 years old that time, my mom-dad wanted me to become a Kung Fu master when I'll grow up. One day, Master Oogway was on a war, he defeated the whole army, but the leader injured him badly and got away. My parents found Oogway injured and helped him. They told Oogway that they want their son to be a Kung Fu master one day. Master Oogway gladly accepted and promised that he'll teach their son the art of kung fu. When I was 5 years old, my parents brought me to the Valley of Peace, in the Jade Palace to introduce me to Oogway. But I was a very naughty and couldn't stand still without causing any trouble. I picked up the Golden Spear and started playing with it. My mom tried to stop me, but I didn't knew that Master Shifu was standing right behind me, and I accidentally hit Shifu by the spear, Shifu was injured by the super-powered spear. Master Tigress, who was also there got angry, she couldn't stand seeing someone hurting her 'father figure'. She started scolding my mom on 'how careless her son is'. But my dad was a daring person, he started arguing with Master Tigress, saying that 'how careless _she_ is on placing such dangerous object here.' Both got into an argument. My mom held me tightly, crying; she was afraid that if Master Tigress got angry, she could seriously harm my dad. Master Oogway managed to stop the argument. My dad asked Oogway that _'How can my son learn kung fu in this type of place? A place filled with intolerant people.'_ But before my dad left the Jade Palace with my mom, Oogway promised him that one day, their son will become a great Kung fu warrior and his family will be proud of him." Woo finished his long story.

Po was listening very carefully. "I see."

"And when I was 6 years old, my parents were attacked by assassins, my mom hid me in my neighbour's house. The Furious Five came for rescue, they managed to arrest the assassins, but before they arrived, the bandits had finished my parents." Woo told with a sad face. "Then my neighbours brought me to the Jade Palace, where Master Oogway took me in. Master Tigress however, respectfully disagreed with Master Oogway, she did not wanted him to take me in because my parents had argued with her and showed disrespect to her, the Jade Palace and Shifu. Oogway told her that she shouldn't hate a child because of his parents. To make her realized this, Master Oogway asked her to be my teacher, which she refused first. But she wasn't wise enough to say 'No' to Oogway. She had to become my teacher." Woo told. Po nodded. "That's why she didn't liked me and often tortured me to make me quit, but never succeeded."

"Really. Sad story, Woo." Po said, after thinking for a while.

"That's why whenever she mention my parents name, she always says something really hurtful. I thought she might have forget this till now, but she hasn't." He said, sadly. "But please Po, don't you talk to her about this. She'll never forgive them, no matter what happens. I don't know why it is such a big deal to her. And I don't want her to get mad at me again, after all... she is all I got."

"Don't worry, I'll not. But you don't upset yourself by thinking about it. What's done is done. There's a saying- _'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called 'The Present'."_

"Yeah, said by Master Oogway." Woo replied, smiling.

"You know?" Po asked, also smiling.

"Of course. He told me too."

Both giggled. "Well, it's dinner time, let's get back." Po said. Both got up and started walking down the hill.

"Thanks for comforting me, Po." Woo said, smiling.

"Anytime, buddy." Po said, giving him a friendly punch.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, do you like it? Hope the story Woo told Po made sense. Tigress actually disliked Woo's parents because she found them 'disrespectful'. Don't worry, one day she'll realize :)**

 **So cute that Woo felt the warmth and care around Po that he felt around Oogway :)**

 **Hope you liked this Chapter, Please Review!**


	6. The Street Fight

**Chapter-6: The Street Fight**

 **Here you go! A new chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

It was night time. Woo was walking down the street. He was a bit worried about something. He sighed. "I don't know why I have to do this. My fate is going to be painful!" he said to himself.

"Whose fate is going to be painful?" Someone asked. Woo looked beside to see 2 rhinos and an ox surrounding him. "We haven't seen you here before." One of the rhinos asked.

"You don't know? This guy is an old student of Tigress." The ox said.

"Hey idiots, have some respect! Now get outta' my way!" Woo replied angrily.

"Oh ho, just look at the child saving his teacher's respect. So cute." The rhino mocked.

"Just shut up!" Woo shouted.

"Just look at his attitude, no doubt he's her student." Ox mocked again.

"I said shut up before you get harmed." Woo warned.

"Hey, listen cub, who do you think you are?!" The ox said. "And if _we_ harmed you, that idiot Tigress isn't going to save your life!"

Woo couldn't stand on hearing those types of words for the person he respected most. He sent a kick to the ox's ' _tenders'._ The ox yelped in pain, he got mad.

"Attack him!" the ox commanded. The rhinos attacked.

Woo was a skilled Kung Fu master. And because of Tigress' strict protocol, that he had to follow in his early life, he could stand these bunch of street fighters, but they were armed, and that's why Woo was having trouble, and that's why he managed to fight them in the beginning, but soon, the Ox managed to pin him to a wall and pointing a dagger at his chest.

"I warned you! But looks like you do not understand words!" Ox said.

"Oh, really? But I think I do. And I know something that you don't." Woo said, smirking. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to do this or not, but he didn't had another choice. "Jin-Xian's Tempest!" he closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands glowed, as a lightning bolt came out, throwing the ox back. The ox and rhinos were shocked, they'd never seen anything like that before. He threw lightning bolts on them 2-3 times, until they got injured and unable to fight. Woo came and grabbed the ox by the horn.

"There's is one thing I need to tell you, mister: First, never mess with a leopard. Second, never say anything about my master. And third, never call me a 'cub'." Woo let go off him, letting the ox fall on his face. Woo continued walking and left.

The ox and rhinos groaned. "Man, that guy was tough!" the rhino said.

"Yeah, I don't think we can fight him." The other rhino said.

"But he insulted us by defeating us! And he must pay for it!" the ox said angrily.

"But we can't fight him." The rhino said.

"we're not going to fight him again, you fool! I know who can make him pay, someone he's most feared and submissive of." The ox said. "Master Tigress."

"You mean we're going to fight her?"

The ox face-palmed. "No, you idiot! We're going to complain to her about him. We'll tell her more dramatically and encourage her to punish him." The ox said, smirking. "And I know she punish him for it, he's her student."

* * *

 **With Woo...**

"Is what I did was right?" Woo asked to himself, walking in the bamboo forest. "I didn't had another choice. But if they complained about me to Master Tigress, she'll found out that I was outside the palace at night without her permission again. Last time I was forgiven, but this time she'll not forgive me. Also, I used the Jin-Xian's Tempest on those street fighters, I'll definitely be punished." Woo said to himself. "But right now, I have to do this, I have to do this for me, I have to do this for her!" Woo said.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Okay, alright, no need to say. I can guess what you're thinking, why is this chapter so short?! Sorry for short chapter, but I had to do this :P**

 **What else do you think? Woo didn't had another choice that's why he had to use that technique.**

 **What do you think he's doing, and for who? Please let me know!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. A Talk with A Master

**Chapter-7: A Talk With A Master**

 **Hi, Thanks for your reviews. Here you go! A new chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

Next morning, Po, the Four and Woo were in the kitchen, doing breakfast. Tigress came in with a serious expression.

"Good Morning, everybody." She said.

"Good Morning, Tigress." They replied. She took a seat beside Woo. Woo was afraid that if she knows he was out of the palace last night.

"Uh, Good Morning, Master." He said, forcing a smile. She just looked at him and nodded. Woo sighed.

"Woo," She said. He flinched when she called his name. "Why are you looking so sleepy?"

"Uh, well, I didn't sleep very well last night." He replied.

"Oh." She said simply, not saying another word. Everyone was looking at the two with interest. Po and the four continued telling jokes, but her expression didn't changed.

"Hey, Tigress, why are you so seriously serious?" Po asked. She didn't replied.

"Come on, Master Tigress! You should smile sometime!" Woo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a glare, Woo quickly withdrew his hand and lowered his sight. "Woo," She said firmly. Woo felt his heart beating fast. "I need to talk to you about something." She told. Woo slightly understood what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay." He replied.

"Not now. I need to talk to you... in private." She said and stood up. "Meet me in my room after breakfast, ok?"

"Yes Master." He replied sadly. After she left the room, Po asked,

"Did you make a mistake?"

"I don't know." He replied, looking away, he didn't wanted to talk about it to them. "I must talk to her." He stood up and started leaving.

"Best of luck, buddy. Hope you'll come back alive." Mantis said, waving his thingies. Woo's heart beat even faster after hearing this.

"Stop scaring me." He said and left.

Woo was walking toward her room. Before entering in, he took a deep-breath. "Gods, please save me." Then he knocked.

"Yes, come in." She replied. He went in and bowed.

"You summoned me, Master Tigress?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. She sat down on her bed and gestured him to have a seat. Woo took a seat next to her.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" he asked, trying to be cheerful.

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Were you out of the palace last night?" Her voice was stern, and her face was threatening him to give an answer. But he still didn't respond. "Woo, I am asking you something."

"I'll tell you, but how are you sure that you'll not suspect that I am telling the truth or lie?" Woo asked, firmly. She slightly smiled at her student's interesting question, but her smile wasn't visible enough for him to notice.

"I am sure because I know that you'll not lie to me. You never hid something from me, because you aren't so daring." She said, glaring. Woo couldn't understand if she was appreciating him or criticising him.

"Very mastery of your sapience." Woo replied, giving up.

"Thank You. But now would you bother to answer my question? Were you out of the palace last night?" She said, repeating her question. "Answer in one word."

Woo waited for a moment. "Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Hmm. So, what was that urgent work that led out in such a dark night?"

"Something personal." He replied, sweating. Tigress felt a bit annoyed by his response. Her eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Personal, huh? I don't remember any 'personal' thing that led you out in night. If I may have a permission to ask this, what was that 'personal' thing?"

"It isn't what you're thinking. I was not able to sleep, so I went to the bamboo forest to meditate."

"You could also meditate in your room." She said.

"Master Po was snoring loudly."

"And what about the Peach Tree Hill?" she asked.

"Uh... the peach petals stuck into my nose." He was running out of excuses.

"I understand." She said. "Okay, if you were going to the forest, that's okay. But why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I... thought you might be sleeping. So I didn't disturb." He said. "You know, you always used to tell me I shouldn't disturb you while sleeping, that's a disrespect."

"Okay, there's no problem. But it isn't that safe to go in silent areas at night. I know you aren't so strong, so that's why I was worrying." She said.

Woo felt weird when she said he wasn't so strong. "Yeah, I am sorry, Master." He said bowing.

"And tell me one more thing," She continued. "I heard that you used the Jin-Xian's Tempest on some strangers yesterday. Is that true?" she asked.

Woo paused again. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep-breath. "Y-Yes."

She was disappointed. "Woo, you promised me that you'll only use it to defeat Kai-Lung."

"I know!" He shouted and stood up. "But I did that for a reason, okay? They were saying wrong words about you! I know I promised that I'll only use it to defeat that villain, but all I was doing was saving your respect!" He shouted and knelt down. "But you won't understand! You never do! And if you want to punish me for that, I won't stop you. Go ahead, break my bones! Say hurtful things! Scratch your claws on me! Go on, that's what you've done to me in all those years!"

She just patted his head lightly. "Get up." She said, he stood up. She gestured him to have a seat. He sat down beside her. "I am not going to punish you." She said.

"Oh, really? But how's this possible? All you give me is punishment, pain, torture and hurtful words!" He shouted, angrily, holding back his tears.

"I _used to_ give you that, Woo." She said, seriously.

"You started your word game again."

"It isn't a word game. Look, I admit that I gave you a lot pain when you were a child, maybe more than I should have." She said, lowering her voice at the last words. "But now both the time and our positions have changed, don't know about you but mine is changed. All I have done to you had never wasted. Remember, there's no gain without pain." She punched his arm, hard. He groaned.

"Ow."

"Experience of feeling pain is very important." She said. "It helps you in battle, so you won't give up in just one punch." Woo thought about it, she was right. "And when you say about the hurtful words I said, that was to teach you how to control your emotions." She said. "Remember how short-tempered you were when you were little?" he nodded.

"And if now we get back to the point, I know you didn't hurt those people on purpose, you do not hurt someone so fast. I know you can't stand on hearing wrong words for the people you respect most, but you need to control your rage." She told.

"Then why do you say those types of words for my parents? Isn't that your rage?" Woo asked. She glared at him.

"Don't include them in this, Woo. I just... don't like them. And this isn't about me, it's about you. But what I am saying is, don't use strong techniques like Jin-Xian's Tempest on normal people, just try to use normal techniques; and if that doesn't work, then whose fault is it? Yours." She told. He nodded. "And listen, you really need to improve your physical strength and skill, I will not always be there for your help."

"Yes Master." He said, and nodded.

"Good. Now go and train." She said. He bowed and left. When he left her room, he smiled.

"I have to admit: Master Tigress isn't creepy every time."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well, what do you think? Hope the chapter was good.**

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	8. Meeting with Dads

**Chapter- 8: Meeting With Dads**

 **Thanks for awesome reviews!**

 **And I got almost 900 views in 7 chapters, I am glad you guys like the story :)**

 **Here's New chapter!** **Enjoy!**

Woo heard a noise, he peeked in the Dragon Warrior's room to see its source. He noticed the giant panda laying on his belly and talking to himself in different tones. Woo silently opened the door to see that the panda was holding some toys.

"Oh Dragon Warrior, you're so handsome and skilled!" Po said, mimicking Tigress' voice. "Thank you for the compliment, Tigress." He said in his normal voice. Woo giggled to himself. "Woo, you should learn from the Dragon Warrior. Just look at his awesomeness. I mean, he is so awesome!"

"I have to admit, it's true." Woo said from behind, making the panda jump in surprise.

"Woah! You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry for sneaking in, Po."

"No, that's okay. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question. What are you doing? I mean, with these dolls?"

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!" Po yelled wildly. "Don't call them dolls!"

"Alright, whatever. No offense but do you think it's your age to play with do... uh, action figures?"

"Nah, I am never too old for that." Po said. "You know what? These aren't just action figures. They're the realistic-detailed models of the awesomest legends of Kung Fu! And they're a memory. A memory that reminds me that I was such a big fan of the Furious Five, although I still am." Po explained. Woo smiled at him.

"Cool. Wait, is that me?" He asked, pointing at an action figure.

"Yeah, it's my latest action figure!" Po said, handing him his action figure. "Be careful while handling it, and don't drop it." Po warned.

"This is...cool. I never thought someone will make a figure of myself. You're so creative, Po."

"Hehe, I am the Dragon Warrior after all!"

"You know what, Po? I was also very artistic, but you know... Master Tigress didn't really liked that. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey Po, have you seen Woo?" Tigress said, coming in. "Woo, you're here? Wait, why are you playing with dolls?"

"Tigress, how many times do I tell ya'? They're action figures!" Po said.

"Yeah, whatever, Po. I wanted to ask, are we not getting breakfast today, Po?" She asked. Po slapped himself.

"Man, I was so busy playing, I forgot that!" Po said. Tigress glared at him like he was an idiot. "Don't worry, we can go to my dad's noodle shop for breakfast. Woo will also get to meet my dads."

"Really? I would love to meet him." Woo replied, smiling.

"Right. Okay." Tigress said. "Go and tell the four, Woo." Woo bowed and left the room.

Po came to Tigress and gave her a weird smile. "Looks like you're too sad that you won't get to eat my noodles, Tigress. Right? Huh?" he asked mockingly, poking her shoulder. She grabbed his paw, squeezing it. "Ow! Oooh, that hurts!"

"Stop teasing me, Po." She said, letting go of him. "I don't like them anyway." She said, leaving. Po smiled.

"That meant she really loves them."

They went to the village. Woo was amazed that Po was familiar with all villagers in the valley.

"Looks like Po knows every single villagers in this valley." Woo whispered to Tigress.

"Yes. He was grown up in this village, that's why he knows everyone here." Tigress told him. He nodded. Po could now see his dad's shop. "Guys! Walk fast! We're almost there!" Po shouted, running to his shop. The six chuckled at his childishness. They reached his shop. "Woo, look this is my home!" Po said proudly.

Woo was dumbfounded. This old, small hut was his home. He was thinking how actually did this fat panda fit in that hut? "This is your home, Dragon Warrior?"

"Home sweet home." Po said and went in.

"Is this really his home or was he kidding me?" Woo asked Tigress.

"This is really his home." She replied.

"I thought that the Dragon Warrior's home might be larger than this." He said. "Especially, a panda's."

"He once told me that his dad's dad's dad won this shop from a friend." She told.

"You mean in a fight?" Woo asked.

"No, in a game of Mahjong." She said. "His dad is a noodle maker." Woo giggled, he thought the Dragon Warrior's father might be a warrior.

"Are you guys going to have a breakfast outside the shop?! Come in fast!" Po shouted from inside. They entered the shop. Po showed them the seat. "You guys sit here, I'll call my dads." Po said and rushed in.

"Why is he saying 'Dads' everytime?" Woo asked.

"Uh, well..."

Po came with his dads. "Say hello to my dads, Woo."

"So, you're his dad?" Woo asked Li Shan.

"Not just him. I too am." Mr. Ping said. Woo was confused.

"You have two dads? Oh! Now I understand." He said.

"Yeah, this is Mr. Ping, my adoptive dad. And this is Li Shan, my biological dad." Po introduced. "And dads, this is Woo, Tigress' old student."

"Well, he looks more like her son. This means he's like a grandson to me!" Mr. Ping said. Tigress, who was drinking water, spat the water on Crane's face. Crane sighed.

"Mr. Ping, he's not my son! He's my student!" she said. "This means he's not your grandson!" Li controlled his laugh at Tigress's reaction.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Master Tigress. I am going to make soup for all of you." Mr. Ping said and went in with Li.

"My dad is really funny." Po said, taking a seat. Then he noticed Woo was in deep thoughts. "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Um? No. I am not thinking anything." He said. Po stared at him. "Yeah, okay. I was thinking about, Mr. Ping called me his grandson. I mean, I just met him and he included me in his family?"

"Yeah, he is my dad after all." Po said proudly. Everyone snickered.

"You're so lucky that you have 2 fathers to take care of you, Po. I wish I had someone who cared for me."

"But you do have a mother." Po said simply. Po then noticed Tigress staring at him.

"What do you mean, Po?" she asked.

Po chuckled nervously. "I mean you and Woo are more like mother and son."

"Po, Woo is my student, and I am his teacher. That's all."

"Well, Shifu was also our teacher, but you and Shifu had a father-daughter relationship, remember?" Po said.

Tigress sighed. "Stop including Shifu, Po. And I don't want to talk about this topic. Just stop it."

"Here you go, Masters!" Mr. Ping came with a tray, full of bowls.

"Po, you're dad makes awesome soup! No doubt he's your dad." Woo appreciated. Everyone chuckled.

While going back to the palace, some children came to Po. "Dragon Warrior! Would you mind having a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors with us with us?" a bunny asked.

"Sure I will! And I'll win!" Po said and crouched down to have a game with them. They played, and Po lose. "Ow Man!" The children laughed and smacked Po on the head. Po was happy that he lose, at least the kids were happy.

"Master Tigress, would you give it a try?" the bunny asked.

"Okay." She said smiling. She crouched down to their eye-level and played, she won. The kids groaned. She smirked. "Oops, I am the winner, so this means I can hit the loser?" she said, clenching her fist. Three of the four kids ran and hide, while one bunny stood on his ground, shivering in fear. "So, looks like you're ready."

The bunny closed his eyes tightly, ready to bear the pain. Tigress just slightly touched his head with her fist. He looked surprised. "Here, done." She said and laughed at the child's reaction. "I do not hit kids, okay? But I appreciate your confidence. Now go back to your friends." She said, standing up. The child smiled and bowed, before running back to his friends. Everyone smiled, they continued walking.

"I thought you were really going to hit him." Woo said to her.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" She asked, curiously.

"Because when I was a little, you weren't so good to kids. Remember?"

Tigress looked away. "That was a long time ago. But then a person came in my life and changed me." She said.

"Really? And who's that special person?" Woo asked in a mocking tone, leaning at her face. With a stern expression, she grabbed and pulled his ear. He groaned.

"It's none of your business." She said firmly and let go of him.

"Okay..." He said patting his ear.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry for taking long, my school has started, that's why I may update late. But it's okay, I promise I'll update as fast as I can :)**

 **By the way, did you guys noticed the new cover of this story? I made that fanart a few days ago :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. Caught Red-Handed

**Chapter-9: Caught Red Handed**

 **Here you go! A new chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into month. Tigress had taught Woo 4 of the 5 mystical kung fu moves.

Tigress had noticed something and she was very worried about it. She had seen that Woo sometime got too worried on small topics, and sometime he sat alone and talked to himself. The thing that was worrying Tigress was that she was feeling Woo was… hiding something from her. Whenever she tried to to ask if he is okay, he simply replied 'yes' or changed the topic. So, she was trying to find out by meditation.

That was the reason she was keeping an eye on Woo, and was noticing him doing suspicious things. Also she sometime saw him covered in wounds, he just said he slipped and fell down. She wanted to know what was wrong him, and that's why she was unable to focus on her inner peace .

* * *

It was evening time. Master Tigress was in her room, meditating. Someone knocked at her door. She exhaled and opened her eyes. She stood up and opened the door to see Po.

"Good Evening, Tigress." Po said. "Did I disturb you?"

"No, no. Come." She said. Po came in. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was here to return you this." Po said and took out Tigress' Golden, Yin-Yang locket from his pocket. **(NOTE: If you don't know about this locket, read my story, "The Mysterious Kidnapper")** "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No need to say thanks, Po. You can take it whenever you need it. By the way, are you now able to use it?"

"Yeah, I needed a lot practise for that, but I am finally able to control its power." Po said. She smiled. "Well Tigress, you were too busy these days, we didn't got time for each other." Po said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, how about if we have a moment together?" Po asked, pulling her closer. She had a shy look.

"Why not, Dragon Warrior?" she said, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Just you and me."

"And no one else." Po said, as her ran his finger down her face. She giggled as she got tickled by that. She used her tail to tickle his belly, he laughed quietly. They came closer, their nose touching each other's. Soon, their lips came closer, they closed their eyes. Their lips were going to touch, until…

"Ahm…" They heard someone clearing throat. They looked beside to see Woo standing at the door with his arms crossed and a smirk at his face. "Well, looks like two lovebirds are having a romantic fun kiss, right master?"

Po and Tigress quickly broke the hug and stood straight. "What? Fun? Kiss? No. Of course not." Tigress said. "W-When did you came?"

"Right when Po said, _'How about if we have a moment together?'"_ Woo answered, mimicking Po.

"Uh, look, it's not that. We were just…" Tigress started but paused.

"It's just that… something got into my eye, so Tigress was blowing it out." Po said. Tigress nodded.

"Yeah! Po, is your eye okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's okay now." Po replied.

"You're not so good at lying, Po." Woo said.

"Shut up, Woo! It's none of your business! You shouldn't come between your masters! Just go and train!" She commanded.

"I have already done my training." Woo replied.

"THEN GO AND DO SOMETHING ELSE, CUB!" She yelled, making Woo and Po flinch.

"Ok, ok. I am going. Have fun." Woo said. "First have a romantic moment with an opened door, and then blame the bystander." He murmured and left. Tigress closed the door.

"Naughty cub." She murmured.

"Well, Tigress," Po said, once again wrapping his arms around her. "Something got into my eye again. Mind to blow it out?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Why not?" They rolled their lips, and came closer. When their lips came close, Tigress opened Po's eye with her fingers and blew in it. "Done." She said, letting go of him. She turned back to leave.

"You didn't blew in the right eye." Po said with a smirk. Tigress chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Both snickered. Tigress gave a bow and went to her window. Po smiled, he bowed respectfully and left.

* * *

At midnight, Tigress was still meditating. She was worried about her student, she was trying to find out what's bothering him, but wasn't getting my answer. She sighed and opened her eyes "Still no answer." She got up and went out of her room. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She saw Po finding something in the shelf. "Looking for a midnight snack?" She asked with a smirk. Po got his had bumped at the shelf.

"Uh- well, yeah." Po said, taking out a bowl of dumplings. "Wanna have one?" Po offered. She smiling and nodded. "Well, Tigress," Po started. "I am seeing you're worried about something from many days."

She sighed and placed a dumpling in her mouth. "Yeah. Actually, I am worried about Woo. He is acting strange from many days. He sits alone and keeps sighing. Sometime, I noticed him crying for no reason. But whenever I ask if something's troubling him, he simply replied 'no'. I sometime get irritated and become a little violent, but that just makes him more upset. So, I was trying to find out by meditation, but no answer." She told sadly.

Po thought for a moment. "Look, I know you see him more like a son, that's why you can't see him upset. But everything happens for a good reason. Don't be worried. You need to focus on your inner peace, and worry will disturb your peace. Just be patient, maybe Woo will tell you everything himself when it'll be right time." Po said, wisely. She nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, Dragon Warrior. But my student's peace is more important for me than my own. And I don't think I can focus on my peace until I know what's bothering him." She said.

Po smiled. "You really see him as your son." Tigress sighed and looked away... then she noticed something outside the window, it was a person dressed in a black cloak and a hood on his head. He was going down the stairs.

Tigress grabbed Po by the shoulder and pulled him to the window. "Hey Po, who's that?" She asked quietly.

Po looked at him. "I don't know. Looks like a thief."

"What is he doing here? We must go after him and check out." She said. Po nodded. Both jumped out of the window and sneaked up on him. The stranger went to the bamboo forest. Po and Tigress were not understanding that person, out of the bamboo forest, the stranger reached a small house.

"I didn't knew here was a house." Po whispered.

"Me neither. Let's check out whose house is this." Tigress said, as they followed the stranger.

The stranger knocked at the door. "Password?" a dark voice came. The stranger whispered something. The door opened. The stranger walked inside and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do now? Are we also going in?" Po asked.

"No." Tigress answered. She went to the other side of the house and saw a small window at the top edge of the wall. "There."

"But its too high, Tigress. How are we gonna get up there?"

"We can't. But I can." Tigress said with a smirk.

"How?"

"You're gonna help me. Lift me up, Po." She said.

"I knew it!" Po said and groaned.

"Po, I command you to lift me up!" She ordered.

"Okay." Po said and crouched down, letting Tigress stand over his shoulders. He groaned. "Tigress, you're gaining weight!"

"Shut your big mouth up or you'll get your head stomped." She said angrily.

"No, no, no! You're light as a feather!" Po said quickly.

"Better." She said. "Now, stand up Po." Po got on his feet. "Po, just a little higher!" Po groaned and stood straighter. "Perfect!"

Tigress could see the stranger talking to someone, but she couldn't see who it was talking to because of the darkness of room, she could only hear the voice.

"So, how did it go?" A voice asked.

"Everything went fine, sir, no one has suspected me yet." The stranger said. His voice was very familiar to Tigress.

"Good. When you'll learn the fifth technique, come to me immediately. I can't wait to master all five secret kung fu moves!" the voice said. Tigress gasped.

"But why are you making me do this?! She will never trust me again just because of you!" the stranger said in a high voice.

"Shut up! Don't forget our deal! You'll do what I say!"

"Tigress..." Po said, weakly. "Are you done? Please get down, I can't hold you much longer." Po said, his arms were shaking. Tigress kicked Po's head.

"Shut up and stand straight, Dragon Warrior! Can't you hold my little weight?! I mean come on! You aren't that weak."

"But seriously, my shoulders will break."

"Then I'll fix them, ok? Now shut up and let me listen."

"Friendship is a painful thing." Po said. Tigress kicked him again to shut his mouth.

"Tigress will never forgive me for this!" The stranger said. Tigress' eyes widened that he just mentioned her name.

"That's not my problem. And stop yelling, take you hood off, so you can get some fresh air." The voice said. The stranger took off his hood and after seeing his face, Tigress froze.

"What happened, Tigress?" Po asked in concern, seeing her getting froze. He put her down and cracked his shoulders. "Tigress, you okay? What did you see there? Who was that stranger?"

"Woo." She answered faintly. Po froze too. "He- He betrayed me? But how could he?"

"What the heck are you saying, Tigress?! This can't happen!" Po said, refusing to believe.

"You don't believe me, then see." Tigress said and lifted up Po, so he can see inside. He was also shocked when he saw Woo. Po got down.

"I have no idea how this happened." He said, shocked.

Tigress clenched her fist angrily. "How could he? How could Woo break his promise? I trusted him."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Uh oh, Po and Tigress caught Woo red-handed. But how could Woo do something like this? Did he betrayed his master? Or was there a reason behind doing this? We'll know in the next chapter.**

 **By the way, one more thing to say. I am going to make a prologue to this story. It'll be named 'Forsaken'. It'll set 10 years before this story, and will explain Woo's life and training (a.k.a 'The harsh years) with Tigress in detail. What do you think about it? But it might take some time, I am working on this story this time, (and also 'The Mysterious Kidnapper' and 'A Week Full of Pandas')**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	10. The Hurtful Slap

**Chapter- 10: The Hurtful Slap**

 **Wow, 1,200 views on 9 chapters. You people are awesome :)**

 **New** **chapter. Enjoy :)**

Po led Tigress to her room. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her emotions.

"Tigress, please control yourself." Po said, as both sat down the bed.

"I can't believe he did that, Po! I trusted him because he's my own student, and he... he just betrayed me?"

"He can't do such thing. I think there's a reason behind it." Po said.

"I don't care! He broke his promise and he is going to pay for that!"

"Tigress, please calm down. I can't see you like this." He replied. "Please don't get too rude on him. We can solve the problem by a discussion too."

"Po, you think anything can get solved now?! Things are already messed up. I wonder how Woo can dare to lie to me! Do I mean nothing to him now?! I was trying to be nice to him, but I think he has forgotten the way I treated him when he was a child. Now, I am going to use the same way again to put him back on the track, the Hard way." She said angrily, clenching her fist.

"Tigress, I know what he did was wrong. But you should also let him take his decisions. You won't control him for his whole life, will you? There will be a time when you won't be there judge his decision." Po said. "And I am sure he did that for a right reason. Wrong things aren't always done for a wrong reason, the reasons could be right."

"I agree with you, Dragon Warrior." She said, not wanting to argue with him. "But you know, it's my responsibility to keep my student on track. And sometime the hard way is needed to make him realize his mistakes. By the way, I know about Woo more than you do. I lived with him for 4 years."

"But Tigress-" Po started. Tigress raised a hand to stop him.

"That's it, Po. This is between me and my pupil. And I don't want you to include in it." She said. "I'll handle him tomorrow." She said. "You better go to your room, Dragon Warrior."

"But-"

"GO!"

Po sighed and stood up to leave the room. "Why do Tigress sometime acts like a child?" He asked to himself. "I am not sure if she will ever achieve her inner peace."

 **Next Morning...**

Tigress slammed opened the door of Woo's room.

"Is something wrong, Master Tigress?" he asked.

"Is something wrong? Huh? Is something wrong?" She said coming face-to-face with him. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?!"

"W-What happened?"

"YOU tell me what happened!" She yelled. "I mean that last night's _event."_

Woo's heart beat faster. He figured out that she has found out everything, that's what he was afraid of.

"What are you talking about? I don't know." He said, looking away.

"You don't know? Huh? You don't know?" she grabbed his chin. "Then look into my eyes and say it!" But Woo refused to make an eye-contact. "This means you're lying." She grabbed him by the neck, her eyes glowing like hot coals. "How dare you break your promise?! Looks like you've forgotten the way I treated you those years ago. Wanna remember?"

"N-no... please... l- listen to me... I can explain..." he said, unable to breathe. She let go of his neck, he panted.

"What is left to explain?!" she said, grabbing his upper-head fur and lifting his head up, so she can give an open strike to his chest. She unleashed her claws. "Let's remember the old sweet memories, _cub_. The hard way."

Po and the Four were in the kitchen.

"Where is Tigress and Woo?" Monkey asked.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They heard a scream.

"Oh man, I expected that!" Po said, as they rushed to Woo's room and opened the door to see Woo on the ground with a claw mark at his chest and Tigress ready for another blow.

"What's going on over here?!" Po shouted angrily. Po and the three pulled Tigress away from Woo, while Viper helped him up.

"Let me go, Po!" Tigress shouted.

"No, I won't let you kill him!" Po shouted.

"He deserves this! He should get punished for his insolence!"

"No, there's no need! Just calm down, Tigress!"

Tigress managed to push away the three. Po now had enough. He did something really, really unexpected.

BHAM!

Tigress held her cheek, her eyes widened. Po had just... SLAPPED HER!

"You're gone crazy?! Po yelled, gripping her shoulder. Everyone's eyes on the two. "You should bewared of you're doing, Tigress! How could you strike him like that?! Disparate your ages, he is nearly 20 years younger that you, Tigress!"

"19 years." Mantis corrected.

Po rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. He is 19 years younger than you! What if you gave him a serious injury?!" Tigress was just too shocked to say something. "And if you want to show off your strength, then show it off on me! Go ahead, hit me, Tigress!" Po said, holding up her paw. Tigress just yanked her paw back. She just stood silently. She couldn't hit the Dragon Warrior, although she usually loved hitting him, but this was a different situation. She just walked away angrily, stopping at the door and looking back at Po, filled with anger. Po's heart almost stopped beating when he saw tears in Tigress's eyes that were showing how hurt she was. He truly loved her, and couldn't stand seeing tears in the eyes of his love, especially because of him. He had hurt her feelings. "I'll not forget this insult, Dragon Warrior!" and she stomped out, tears rolling down her cheek. Po closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he did too much, but just tried to ignore.

Po walked to Woo and wiped his tears. "Don't cry, Buddy. I say sorry on behalf of Tigress." Po said. Woo shook his head.

"No, I am sorry, Po. You got in a fight with her because of me." Woo said in a regretful tone. "She was just doing what she must do... in the hard way. But it was all my fault. But you gotta believe me, everything I did, I did for a reason."

"It's okay. By the way, I don't know if Tigress will ever achieve inner peace or not." Po said. "You need first aid, Woo. Then tell us what you needed to say."

The four stayed there with Woo, while Po left the room. He stood outside Tigress's room. He sighed and looked at his paw that he used to slap her. He needed to apologize to her before it's too late. No matter how much strictness she shows to him, to her student and her comrades, to everyone; she was their grandmaster after all, he should have thought before doing something so insolent. He knocked at her door. No response. He knocked again, but still no response. "Tigress, are you in?" He asked, but still nothing. Po opened the door and entered in. The room was dark; Tigress was sitting on her bed in a meditative pose, facing the wall. Maybe she was trying to meditate, but unable to. "Sorry for coming in without asking." Po said, lightening up a lantern so he can see her clearly.

"There's no need. You don't need a permission for coming in, Dragon Warrior. Well, why are you here?"

Po sighed. "I needed to apologize to you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For... slapping you in front of everyone." Po replied. "I admit it was insolent to slap the grandmaster of the Jade Palace in front of everyone. And, please forgive me."

"Yeah, right. First insult someone and then say sorry. Nice." She said sarcastically.

"I am serious, Tigress." Po said.

"And so am I." She said, getting up from her bed and facing him. "There's no need to be sorry. I know I was being rude, but I was doing that for my student's own good, okay? You thought I was killing him, huh? So that's what is left for me to do? I told you, Po, I know him more than you do. But you think your responsibility as a friend is more important than mine as a teacher, huh?" She said, trying to stay calm. "Its okay, Po. Go; hang out with your friend." She said, turning her back at him.

"Tigress, if this one slap of mine hurts you that much, then what about when you stroke Woo with your claws?" Po asked, facing her. "Look Tigress, it doesn't matter who you are, everyone has feelings."

"You're here to apologize, or teach me your wise lessons?" She asked with a bit of frustration, turning back to him again.

"I am here to apologize, Tigress. But that was just extra info."

"Alright. But what if I do not forgive you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Po pressed his lips on hers. Tigress's eyes widened.

"So, now?"

"Yeah, right. Okay, I forgive you." Tigress said, wiping her lips with her paw.

"And you should at least give Woo a chance to explain. He can't do something like that without any reason reasonable enough."

Tigress thought for a moment. "Okay, Po. I will let him explain. But if I didn't found his reason sensible enough, I'll not forgive him, okay?"

"Ok."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I am sure Woo did that for a reason. And you'll find the reason in next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	11. The Punishment

**Chapter- 11: The punishment**

 **New** **chapter. Enjoy :)**

Po, the Five and Woo were in the dining room.

"Woo, don't be afraid, no one will hurt you, just tell us the exact thing." Po said, politely.

Woo took a deep breath and raised his head up to look at Tigress, who had a stern and emotionless expression. He lowered his head again. "I- It all started when I was having my fight with Kai Lung was defeated badly. He was going to kill me at first, but then he changed his mind. He said that if I edify him with the secret techniques of Kung Fu, he will not hurt anyone with the Golden Spear. I told him that I don't know it. So he asked me to learn it from my master and then tell him everything. I refused. He threatened me that if I don't do as he says, he will use the Golden Spear to finish everyone in the Jade Palace and the Valley. He put me in such condition that could say nothing but yes."

"You're just nonsense." Tigress said angrily. "Why didn't you figured out that if he masters the secret of Kung Fu, he can kill anyone!"

"But he said he will not."

"And you believed him?!" Tigress shouted, throwing her fist on the table. "I don't understand why you believe in people so fast!"

"Tigress, just let him finish." Po said. She sat down.

"I know what I did was really stupid. But I was injured, he was torturing me, I was unable to even think clearly. I said no first, but then he threatened me that he'll kill you." He said, looking at Tigress. "It made me say yes." He said to her, lowering his voice. "Honestly, I was stuck. I didn't know what should be my decision, and that's why this happened."

"See Tigress, that's because you never let him take his own decisions." Po said to her, reminding what he said. "Try to be understanding. All he did, he did for you, he did for us." Po said. "He isn't much experienced, that's why he made this mistake in taking such big decision." Po said.

Tigress looked at him emotionlessly. "I know. Well Po, I said if I don't find his reason sensible enough, I'll not forgive him. And I honestly found is story totally nonsense." Everyone looked at her.

"But Tigress..." Po started.

"It was our deal, Po. And can you guess how big that mistake is? And there are two ways to deal with a mistake: Punishment or forgiveness. And I won't forgive him." She said sternly. "Woo, I'll give you a punishment that you may have never experienced ever before." Woo gulped. "I'll not strike you, or Po will get mad at me again. But you'll never forget this one moment ever." She turned back. Everyone looked at her silently. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth to speak. "You're banished from the Jade Palace, and the Valley of Peace forever." everyone gasped, no one had expected that.

"What?!" Woo asked.

"Yes, which means, there's no place for you in this palace anymore. Just pack your stuff and leave, and never show me your face ever again. Go wherever and do whatever you want."

"N-No! You can't do that!" Woo said, standing up. His chair fell down behind him. "How could you leave me in this situation?!"

"Shut up! It's your fault after all! I always believed I can trust you blindly, but you just broke my trust! I'll never forgive you!" She shouted angrily. She then closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "...Just leave." She said, walking away.

"But Tigress-" Viper started.

"And I demand nobody's interfere, Viper." She replied.

"No!" Woo grabbed her paw. "Please master! I accept my mistake. Please, just give me one more chance, I will not disappoint you! Please master! Don't just throw me out."

She broke his grip and eyed him coldly. "You do not deserve one more chance. You dared to lie from me; this shows that my orders means nothing to you anymore, so you better leave. You do not deserve forgiveness. You do not deserve a place in my palace." She turned to leave.

"Master, everyone makes mistakes. And don't you know sometime forgiveness works more than punishment?" he asked. Tigress now had enough. She growled and turned back, giving a really, really hard smack on his face, fell down. Her paw even left a mark on his face.

"Shut your mouth up! I don't need your advice! Go, pack your stuff and prepare to leave! And yes, be aware of whom you you're talking to."

Woo patted his cheek. "Yes master. And of course the magnificent Master Tigress can never make mistakes, right?" She said angrily. Tigress growled and started leaving. She stopped at the door.

"Stop showing me your wisdom. Making mistake isn't a good thing." She said and left.

"Woo, you okay, buddy?" Po asked, as Woo had just received a tough smack on the face.

"Yeah." He replied and went to his room. He sat down on his bed, patting his cheek. She just wanted him gone, but he could never forget her last line, that she said to him.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **What, what do you think? Don't forget to review.**

 **And about my story 'Forsaken', I think I'll be doing that later, this story needs more focus right now.**


End file.
